Wet
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Elias and his girlfriend have shower sex.


Disclaimer: I only own Leanna.

A/N: YAY FOR GRATUITOUS SMUT! Enjoy. Review.

* * *

"Leanna!" Elias called from the front door. "I'm home!"

He closed the door behind him and set his house keys on the entryway table. He slid his shoes off and started walking towards their bedroom, abandoning his suitcase by the front door.

"Leanna?" He called again.

He walked into their bedroom and smiled when he heard her singing in the shower. Smiling, he took his shirt off and threw it over his shoulder. He started unzipping his jeans as he walked to the bathroom. By the time he stepped inside, his jeans were by the door. His boxers were off by the time he reached the shower. He opened the door to the shower and quietly stepped inside.

"The stars and night are big and bright deep in your eyes Ms. Vincent-" Leanna screamed when she felt someone's arms around her.

"Shhh, calm down, baby, it's only me." He whispered in her ear.

Leanna turned around to face Elias, her smile turning to a frown. She slapped at his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry, baby."

She tilted her head to the side as his lips started drifting along her jaw and down her neck. She held onto his arms to steady herself.

"Elias." Leanna breathed out. "I missed you."

His lips drifted down to her collar bone, leaving butterfly kisses. His lips traveled further down, finding one of her breasts. He bit on her nipple, while his hand massaged the other breast.

"Ahhh, fuck." She moaned.

Between the hot water pulsing down on them and Elias' lips all over her, Leanna was growing more excited. She could feel it building up in her stomach as Elias switched over to her other breast. She kept one hand on his arm, while the other tangled in his wet hair.

"Feels so good." Leanna breathed out.

Elias brought his lips up back to hers. His grabbed her face with both hands and crushed his lips down onto hers. He backed her up against the glass door.

She deepened the kiss while her hand slipped between them and circled around his hard cock. Her hand slowly moved up and down his length making Elias shiver with pleasure.

Elias pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes focused on her hand jerking his cock. As her movements picked up, Elias' eyes slipped shut as he moaned. He kept one hand pressed against the shower door and the other digging into her hip.

"Leanna." He breathed out. "Don't stop."

He opened his eyes in time to see Leanna biting down on her lower lip. He pulled her hand away from his cock and he picked her up, pushing her back against the door.

"What do you want me to do?"

Leanna dug her fingernails into his back, relishing in the hissing sound to come from him. She smirked at him, her tongue dragging across her lower lip. She had been waiting for this since she had woken up that morning.

"Fuck me." Leanna whispered in his ear.

Elias didn't have to hear anymore. He swiftly pushed his cock inside of her. He moved slowly at first, pushing in and pulling out. Their hips grounded together, keeping in sync.

"H-harder."

He gave one hard thrust, finding pleasure in her moans. He found himself moving against her even harder the more she begged him to.

She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, unable to keep herself steady anymore. His thrusts were getting more powerful. The door behind them was starting to squeak. Any harder and she thought that they would go through it, crashing onto the floor. Somehow the thought turned her on even more.

"Oh my god, yes." Leanna moaned. "Fuck, baby. Harder"

Elias tilted his head back, growling out loud. "You feel good, baby. Uhh, yeah. Ahh fuck."

Leanna bit down on his shoulder, her nails raking up and down his back. The water was still cascading over them. She could feel herself getting closer.

Elias could feel her clenching down around his cock. He leaned his head forward, bringing his lips to her ear. "Cum for me, baby."

"N-n-not yet." Leanna cried, grinding against his cock. "I, uh, fuck, oh my god...your cock feels good.."

"Look at me." Elias commanded.

She became mesmerized by his eyes. Eyes that were on fire with the need for a release. He was beginning to slow down to keep from busting.

"Ahh, Elias, please, faster."

"Cum for me, baby." He growled in her ear. "Be a good girl for me. Cum."

He stopped moving, leaving his cock inside her. He gave the slightest movement making Leanna moan out loud.

"Fuck me, Elias."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Elias jerked himself inside her only the slightest bit. He knew she was close. He slipped a hand between them, gently stroking her clit.

Another loud moan rang in Elias' ear. "You're, oh my god, ah, fuck me, baby. Please."

Elias pulled out slowly and roughly pushed inside of her. "Cum for me."

She kept her eyes on his and then started grinding against him again. "Mmm, baby, you feel so good."

Elias could feel himself getting closer the longer she teased him. He wrapped a hand around her throat and sucked his lower lip in between his teeth while he thrust back inside of her.

Choked moans were slipping out of her as she reveled in the his roughness. She halted her movements as she felt her body trembling against his. Her brown eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt herself cum around his cock.

"That's a good girl." He crooned. "Yeah, baby, cum on my cock."

She let out another contented moan as Elias pushed into her one more time, bursting inside of her, sending a hot sensation throughout her entire body. A final moan elicited from him as his head collapsed on her chest.

"Don't put me down, baby." Leanna finally breathed out. "I don't trust my legs to hold me up."

Elias caught his breath and straightened up. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her one final time. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful when you're wet?"

* * *

A/N: Yay for smut!


End file.
